madeinchelseafandomcom-20200214-history
Quick, Let's Have A Quickie
Cast members * Amber Atherton * Rosie Fortescue * Caggie Dunlop * Hugo Taylor * Millie Mackintosh * Funda Onal * Spencer Matthews * Francis Boulle * Alexandra "Binky" Felstead * Francesca "Cheska" Hull * Ollie Locke * Gabriella Ellis * Agne Motiejunaite * Fredrik Ferrier * Simon Allister * CJ Chapman Episode summary While shopping, Amber and Rosie discuss the latter’s approaching dinner party. The party is also the topic of conversation for Hugo, Millie and Caggie. Hugo chides Caggie over Francis’ interest in her. Rosie calls him to work out numbers, and overhearing Funda’s attendance mentioned, talk turns to her. Having asked why Caggie went to dinner with Spencer, he’s surprised to hear Spencer has said he’d break up with his girlfriend to be with her. Also preparing to leave for Rosie’s party, Funda asks Spencer about Caggie’s appearance. At the party, Hugo again talks to Amber about the prospect of a date. She suggests lunch instead of drinks, which Hugo is reluctant about, and Amber says she’ll think about it. With Cheska and Binky arriving, Amber mentions she’s read the Girl About Town blog. Rosie quickly points out it’s ‘not Amber’ to Cheska’s dismay. Caggie arrives, bumping into Spencer with Funda in the foyer. With the two women finally meeting, the atmosphere is awkward – though both agree can Spencer should have brought Funda to the gig. Sat at the table, Ollie brings up his approaching twenty fourth birthday and suggests doing something as a group. Gabriella later mentions doing something more intimate, with just the two of them going skiing. Funda tells Spencer not to worry about Caggie, pointing out it seems to have bothered him more. Seeing the couple together, Caggie feels uncomfortable and steps outside with Millie. Francis follows, asking Caggie if she felt awkward because of Spencer, pointing out he’s no longer single. With Caggie deciding to return to the table, Millie breaks it to Francis Caggie isn’t interested in him. Funda goes to sit with Caggie, asking her about Spencer, and how it’s odd he kept her a secret, and it’s nice to finally meet her. Feeling overwhelmed, Caggie tells Millie she’s going to leave quietly, and tears up in her taxi home. Francis continues to model for his portrait, but is interrupted by his new intern arriving, Agne. Caggie visits Hugo’s apartment, admitting she’s annoyed Spencer has shown no remorse at the difficult situation – and he’s since texted her he feels confused after the dinner party. Both Caggie and Hugo are frustrated by his actions, only to find a new text message complimenting her appearance the night before. Hugo tells Caggie she should just move on, not approving of Spencer’s behaviour. Hugo goes to visit Spencer, asking him why he’s sending the messages – and warns him Funda will be angry. Spencer admits seeing Caggie makes old feelings come back, and that if he wasn’t with Funda he’d be with his former flame. Ollie and Gabriella are packing for their couple’s birthday holiday, while across town Cheska and Binky are revealed to be joining them. While Ollie has invited them, Cheska fears the tensions it could put on Ollie’s relationship, not knowing how stable it currently is. Caggie has made plans to meet and discuss the situation with Spencer, and he joins her by Westminster Bridge. Caggie feels taken aback having now met Funda in the flesh, and how they can’t consider the ‘what if’ of dating each other while Funda is in his life. Spencer asks Caggie, if circumstances were different, whether she’d date him, telling her he’s never felt so strongly about anyone. She suggests they need some distance for the time being, and leaves. Having arrived in Chamonix, France, Gabriella tells Ollie she’s happy they’re alone, and how in the company of others, she feels ignored by him. She admits maybe they need to talk about their relationship, but after his birthday. Not long after, Cheska and Binky interrupt the couple in the hot tub. Gabriella tells Ollie it’s fine the girls have arrived, but he isn’t convinced. The awkwardness continues the next day, with Gabriella no longer interested in skiing, claiming she’s too scared to. Ollie storms off, Binky joining him to hit the slopes, while Cheska stays with Gabriella. Gabriella confesses to Cheska that Ollie is too self-absorbed, and that they’re awkward when they’re alone as a couple. While skiing, Ollie remains confused as to why Gabriella isn’t getting involved. Francis tells Agne about his upcoming business trip to New York, which she suggests he invites her on. A visiting Amber is curious as to who Agne is, before talk turns to Hugo. Asking his opinion, Francis tells her she’s out of his league. Spencer tells Funda about his meeting with Caggie, and how they’re going to be spending time apart. Admitting he has had strong feelings for Caggie, Spencer tells Funda he’s given his former flame up to be with her. Funda is unimpressed that Caggie has now realised her feelings, she points out that Spencer needs to work out if he feels the same. Millie is determined to impress Fredrik on their date. Arriving for lunch at Caffé Concerto at St. Paul's, she’s surprised to find Fredrik is playing the restaurant’s signature piano to ‘make his entrance.’ Fredrik continues to impress her throughout the date telling her of his talents, while she continues to compliment his physique. As afternoon turns to evening, the pair decide to move on to the Dorchester Hotel. In Chamonix, Ollie, Gabriella, Binky and Cheska reunite for a birthday drink. Ollie apologises to Gabriella, and presents are exchanged. Millie tells Caggie and Rosie about her date with Fredrik. While enthusiastic about seeing him again, she insists on her ‘seven date rule’ for sleeping together – though might be convinced to fit two dates in one day. The birthday group decide to treat their hangovers with hair of the dog – though Binky is shocked at the bar to run into ex-boyfriend Simon. He’s in Chamonix until the next day, and proposes to meet with Binky to ski which she agrees to, despite Cheska’s reservations. Tensions begin to rise when Binky is late to Ollie’s birthday meal that night, Ollie frustrated that she's still unable to resist Simon. Binky arrives late with Simon in tow, asking if he can join them, and the group agrees. Binky explains the two of them have cleared the air, but Ollie pries as to whether they’ll meet up in London, which Binky says is a possibility – as friends. Aware they could restart dating, both Cheska and Ollie insist that Simon must treat Binky better than he’s done in the past. Simon apologises, saying he’s now matured. Binky insists the evening not turn so serious, and the group resume their celebrations. Caggie has joined Hugo for drinks, where he reveals he’s invited a friend to introduce Caggie to, CJ. Hugo introduces him as a successful property developer, and Caggie as a talented musician, and points out they both sing. Hugo leaves the two of them to talk, but their conversation is soon derailed when Spencer arrives for a post-work drink. Seeing Hugo, he’s fuming to discover Caggie is in CJ’s company, and asks why Hugo has orchestrated this. Seeing Spencer, Caggie explains to a curious CJ that things are ‘complicated’ with him. While Spencer insists he’s working hard to resolve the situation with Caggie, Hugo is sceptical that it should require so much effort to sustain his relationship with Funda. Unimpressed with his friend’s actions, Spencer leaves, followed by Hugo, but despite his protests, he walks home.Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Spencer/Caggie episodes